Once Upon A Time In Inaba
by Tian Long
Summary: AU. Sebuah penemuan Igor membuat Souji sadar bahwa ia masih bisa memperbaiki segala hal yang telah ia perbuat sebelum semuanya terlambat. Souji x Hanako, Yukiko x Kanji, Souji x Yukiko. WARNING: CERITA SARAP! RnR Please... CHAPTER 6 ADDED!
1. Prolog

**Once Upon A Time In Inaba**

**Author's note: Mungkin ini adalah fic terabal saia... m( _ _ )m  
**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: AU. Bagaimana hidupku di masa depan kelak? Souji x Hanako, Yukiko x Kanji, Souji x Yukiko. **

**Category: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 sepenuhnya adalah milik ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

**.**

PROLOG

**.**

"Souji..."

Sebuah suara memanggil seorang pemuda dalam kegelapan malam yang dingin, sebuah suara yang begitu dikenalnya, tetapi siapa? Siapa pemilik suara itu? Tidak ada yang tahu.

"Souji..."

Suara itu memanggilnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih keras. Tetapi tetap saja pemuda itu tidak berkeinginan untuk menjawab, lagipula siapa yang ada urusan dengannya malam-malam begini?

"Bangun, Souji..."

Suara itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Merasa terganggu, Souji membalas dengan menyembunyikan dirinya di balik selimut futonnya yang tebal tetapi sang pengganggu rupanya masih lebih cerdik. Dengan kedua tangannya yang lentik, sang pengganggu menyibak kasurnya dengan kasar. Alhasil...kasur tersibak, Souji kedinginan.

Tetapi ia masih belum juga bangun...

Astaga... sedang ada di langit lapis keberapa ia sekarang? Tanya sang pengganggu dalam hati. Sebagian dari hatinya terkejut, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika anak muda yang senantiasa datang ke tempat kerjanya dengan gaya yang 'cool' tersebut rupanya memiliki cara tidur yang begitu menggelikan.

Haruskah ia berteriak?

Jangan...pesan dari boss, jangan menarik perhatian.

Apakah aku harus menggodanya?

Tidak...tidak Margareth, kau masih punya masa depan...

Ia menghela nafas panjang...

Ini berat... tidurnya laksana kerbau kena busung lapar...

Dipandanginya sosok Souji Seta yang tengah tertidur. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan pulang. Ingin ia membangunkannya dengan satu buah kecupan hanya saja wajah sang target mengurungkan niatnya 1000 persen. Entah apa yang diimpikan oleh pemuda berambut perak itu, ia juga tidak paham lagi tidak tahu. Hanya saja ada beberapa indikasi yang agaknya menunjukkan bahwa pria di depannya itu mungkin sedang memimpikan sesuatu yang mesum : mulut yang mengeluarkan air liur dalam jumlah banyak dan senyum-senyum mesum sambil tertawa kecil lengkap dengan suara-suara seperti "Jangan...Hanako sayang"

Haruskah aku meninggalkannya dan melanjutkan tugas ini besok pagi?

Padahal boss bilang ini penting...

Margareth terdiam...ia bingung, membangunkan orang tidak pernah sesulit ini. Tetapi perintah dari majikannya juga jelas...ia tidak boleh pulang sebelum berhasil...Igor membutuhkan Souji malam ini...dalam keadaan sadar..

* * *

_Satu jam kemudian_

_.  
_

Malam semakin larut seiring dengan perubahan suasana dari yang semula ramai jadi sepi, dari sepi jadi berhantu...dari berhantu lalu muncul penampakan, setelah penampakan... salah satu dari mereka akan kesurupan. Kalau sudah kesurupan mungkin jadi gila dan mati gentayangan..._What a Wonderful World.  
_

Margareth terduduk sopan..

Souji tertidur dengan penuh kemaksiatan...

Apalagi yang harus kulakukan? Tanya Margareth membatin. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan mulai dari menamparnya bolak balik, meniup telinganya hingga membungkus kepalanya dengan celana dalam. Akan tetapi ibarat kata pepatah yang berbunyi Maksud hati memeluk gunung apadaya tanganku buntung, alih-alih terbangun...justru tidurnya Souji malah semakin pulas, dan bahkan sampai pada tahap kepulasan tingkat akut dimana dalam mimpinya ia bergumam bahwa Megan Fox adalah mantan pacarnya.

Padahal sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi...

Kedua mata wanita tersebut mulai memerhatikan sekitarnya dengan lebih teliti lagi untuk mencari suatu hal yang mungkin bisa dipakai untuk membangunkannya.

Bola dunia...sudah

Kabel televisi...sudah putus...

Ia harus memakai alat lain yang tersisa...tapi apa? Ia terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati . Dicarinya terus barang-barang yang mungkin digunakan dalam kegelapan dan benar saja...Tuhan tidak sedang liburan ke Las Vegas malam itu.

* * *

Aneh...memang aneh. Sedari tadi pandangan mata Margareth mengarah, tidak pernah terbersit sedikitpun pikiran dalam kepalanya jika sebenarnya masih ada satu benda yang bisa digunakan untuk membangunkan sang pemuda di depannya itu. Padahal, benda itu telah menyertainya selama ini dan apabila ia ditanya dengan pertanyaan 'Benda apa yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini?' Sudah ia akan menyebut namanya tanpa ragu, bahkan jika ditanya dengan pertanyaan 'Siapa yang paling ingin kau jadikan suami di masa depan?' Ia juga pasti akan menyebutkan nama benda itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi. (oke, ini mungkin sudah berlebihan)

Ya...benda itu adalah sebuah Persona Compendium.

"Mungkin cuma ini satu-satunya jalan..."Ujarnya seraya mengelus sampul buku itu dengan penuh perasaan. Ia lalu memandang wajah Souji yang masih memasang tampang mesum tanpa dosa.

Nothing to lose...

Maafkan aku bukuku sayang..

Margareth lalu mendekati wajah pemuda itu. Nafasnya terdengar berat...dan...

BUAK!

Ia memukulkan buku itu ke arah sang target dengan keras...sangat keras malah...sekeras hantaman bangku pegulat Hollywood Hulk Hogan dalam acara WWE Smackdown.

BUAK!

BUAKKK!

Ajaibnya...cara itu mulai manjur...pemuda itu mulai menunjukkan respon yang berarti.

"Bangun, Souji!"

"Ukh..." Pemuda itu mulai merasa tidak nyaman

BUAK!

"BANGUN!" Jika cara ini tidak bisa juga, tidak tertutup kemungkinan Margareth akan menangis tersedu-sedu dan pulang ke tempat majikannya dengan kondisi gangguan jiwa akibat tekanan mental yang terlalu berlebih.

BUAK!BUAK!BUAK!

Dan saat itulah saudara-saudara...langit terbuka, bumi berguncang, manusia kiamat. Sebuah keajaiban telah terjadi. Setelah berjuang selama satu jam lebih, akhirnya pria bernama Souji Seta bisa dibangunkan dengan sukses tanpa cela hanya sedikit merah pada bekas pukulan. Hebatnya lagi, Souji hanya menjawab dengan nada yang 'cool' sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"Siapa?"

"Ini aku..." jawab Margareth dengan nada puas yang menandakan kepuasan hatinya di tengah-tengah sweatdrop yang melanda, tetapi rupanya Souji masih belum pulih benar.

"Nanako ya? Kenapa?...Mau pipis?"

BUAK! Sebuah tamparan persona compendium kembali mendarat di kepala pemuda pimpinan Investigation Team tersebut.

"BANGUN BRENGSEK!"

Habis sudah kesabarannya. Merasa sewot, Margareth akhirnya berkata dengan nada kasar - suatu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya.

Sadar jika itu bukan Nanako, Souji akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya masih memerah, tetapi minimal ia sudah bisa berinteraksi sekarang...dan...sudah bisa bergaya lebih 'cool' dari yang tadi. Singkat kata...dia sudah pulang.

"Margareth-san ya..." kata pemuda berambut perak itu, "Ada apa?"

Terima kasih Tuhan, dia sudah bangun. Margareth membatin. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa menyimpan kembali Persona Compendiumnya dan bersikap sebagai wakil Igor yang baik di muka bumi. Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal, menyeka keringat dan membetulkan rambut dan make-upnya yang luntur. Ia kembali normal.

"Ada yang ingin majikanku sampaikan sekarang..."

"Sekarang? Tapi kan masih malam..." jawab Souji, "Kenapa tidak kalian panggil saja aku lewat mimpi seperti biasa?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan velvet room..." ujar Margareth dengan nada serius, "Ini berhubungan dengan masa depanmu..."

Berhubungan dengan masa depan? Mendengar hal itu, Souji mendadak kaget.

"Apa maksudnya dengan..." ia terhenti sejenak, "Masa depan?"

"Aku tahu ini agaknya akan sulit untuk kau pahami..." jawab Margareth, "Lebih baik kau ikut aku sekarang...cepat! Ini menyangkut dirimu, keluargamu...dan juga teman-temanmu."

"T-tapi..."

Ingin rasanya Souji untuk bertanya lebih lanjut akan tetapi keadaan sungguh tidak berpihak padanya, saat ia menyalakan lampu ia mendapati dirinya sedang memegang sebuah pisau...dan lawan bicaranya itu telah memasang wajah ketakutan seolah-olah ia hendak memperkosanya. Hal ini lebih diperparah dengan kata-kata bernada ancaman.

"Jika kau tidak menuruti kemauanku...aku akan berteriak, Souji..." ujar Margareth, "Kau pastinya tahu apa kata orang jika mereka melihat kita berdua seperti ini..."

Mendengar ucapan ini, Souji terdiam. Hawa kejahatan segera menyeruak santer. Wanita di depannya itu serius dan Souji sudah mendapatkan gambaran yang paling mungkin akan terjadi jika Margareth benar-benar melakukan hal yang demikian.

"Jadi Bagaimana, adik kecil?" tanya Margareth kali ini sambil tersenyum dengan suara yang menggoda, semenggoda percakapan yang tak sengaja pernah ia dengar melalui percakapan telepon antara pamannya dengan seorang tante girang dari klub Janda.

Alhasil...malang tak dapat ditolak, Untung saudaranya Donal Bebek. Dengan berat hati, jawaban yang bisa Souji berikan hanyalah satu hal bernama anggukan kepala.

_**-TBC-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Author's sez:**

**Yah...ketemu lagi dengan saya, author gila yang makin lama makin abal saja dalam membuat fanfic. Entah kenapa belakangan ini cara nulis saia itu lagi nggak karuan, semuanya serba kacau, logika nggak ada yang masuk. CIH! saia kesal! (kok malah jadi curhat ya?) Tapi ya sudahlah, sekian aja dulu kali ini. 'TILL DA NEXT CHAPTA! **

**Tetapi, sebelum saya menutup chapter ini...sudikah anda memberikan secuil review?...flame juga boleh ToT -hopeless mode: ON- **


	2. Bab 1 : A Long Way Round

**Once Upon A Time In Inaba**

**Author's note: lanjutan dari fic terabal**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: kali ini nggak ada summary, gak taw harus nulis apa^^**

**Category: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 sepenuhnya adalah milik ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

.

BAB 1

A LONG WAY ROUND

.

_Kompleks Pergudangan Tua Inaba_

_20 menit kemudian_

_._

Malam itu keadaan begitu sepi. Tiada yang menemani Souji Seta saat pemuda berambut perak itu tiba di sebuah komplek pergudangan tua yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi sejak zaman Perang Dunia II berakhir kecuali sesosok wanita dewasa di sebelah kirinya dan lolongan anjing liar di ujung jalan.

Layaknya sebuah kompleks pergudangan tua yang telah terbengkalai pada umumnya, kondisi tempat itu sudah sangat tidak terawat. Karat telah menyelimuti setiap jeruji besi yang dilaluinya, debu menyelimuti setiap jalan yang dilangkahi oleh kedua kakinya yang telanjang lengkap dengan berbagai macam sampah yang beterbangan di sekitarnya. Hawanya begitu dingin menusuk tulang membuat Souji harus meraba dirinya sendiri sesekali. Sempat terbersit dalam pikirannya untuk memeluk wanita di sebelahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin yang menyiksa akan tetapi ia takut akan reaksi kekasihnya yang bernama Hanako Ohtani kalau-kalau kelakuannya itu sampai ke telinganya. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan hukuman apa yang menimpanya. Yang jelas, lebih baik ia diperkosa Sadako di dalam sumur ketimbang menerima hukuman Hanako yang apabila benar-benar dilaksanakan akan membuat kekejian Nazi di Auschwitz tampak seperti keceriaan sekelompok anak kecil yang sedang piknik di kaki Pegunungan Alpen.

Tetapi tunggu, tunggu...kenapa pria sekeren Souji bisa berpacaran dengan karung beras seperti Hanako? Well, ceritanya panjang...sangat panjang...sepanjang jalan kenangan. Hal ini akan dibicarakan nanti.

* * *

"Harusnya aku ganti baju dulu tadi." gumam Souji sementara langkah mereka terus maju menyusuri sebuah gang sempit yang gelap dan dipenuhi sampah.

Mereka terus berjalan...berjalan...

Dan...

KLOTAK!

Langkah Souji terhenti sejenak, sepertinya ia menendang sesuatu. Benda apakah itu? Tanya Souji dalam hati. Diamatinya keadaan sekitarnya dengan hati-hati akan tetapi tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

Meski demikian ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak.

"Margareth-san..." ujar Souji pada wanita yang kini telah berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Ya?"

"B-bisa kita berhenti sejenak?" tanya pimpinan Investigation Team itu dengan gemetar.

"Untuk apa? Kita sudah hampir sampai..."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab.

"Hei!"

Hening...tidak terdengar suara apapun di depannya kecuali lolongan anjing liar di kejauhan.

"S-Souji!"

Ia kembali berteriak memanggil pemuda itu akan tetapi tetap tidak ada jawaban sementara angin berhembus semakin kencang, membuat sampah-sampah ringan seperti potongan kertas dan daun-daun kering beterbangan ke arah wanita bermata kuning itu. Hatinya mulai tidak tenang. Apakah terjadi sesuatu dengan targetnya itu. Jangan-jangan dia diculik oleh 'penghuni' tempat itu mengingat tempatnya berada sekarang dulu merupakan lokasi pembantaian orang-orang yang dianggap sebagai 'musuh negara' di masa lalu.

"SOUJI!" ia mencoba berteriak tetapi lagi-lagi ia tidak mendapatkan sebuah respon kecuali gema teriakannya yang membahana ke seluruh pelosok komplek tersebut.

Sadar jika targetnya mengilang, hatinya merasa tidak tenang. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu. Hilangnya sang target merupakan suatu hal yang tidak wajar. Otaknya mulai memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Jangan-jangan Souji diculik dan disuruh mengemis oleh pelakunya, atau jangan-jangan, Souji diculik untuk dijadikan tenaga kerja ilegal di luar negeri?

Atau mungkin...Souji diculik karena menyimpan nomor teleponnya. Bisa dibayangkan dalam benaknya Souji disiksa sedemikian rupa sampai-sampai hanya dikasih makan kue sekali seminggu cuma agar dia mau memberikan nomor telepon Margareth pada sang penculik karena sang penculik adalah pemuja rahasianya. Ini gawat! Sangat gawat! Bagaimana kalau nanti sang penculik menelponnya dan berkata, "Kalau kamu nggak mau jadi pacarku, celana anak ini akan kupeloroti!" _HELL NO!_ Bagaimana juga kalau sang penculik rupanya adalah _okama _(waria) persimpangan lampu merah yang kemarin ditolaknya?

Dengan rasa was-was yang amat sangat itu, Margareth mulai mendekati tempat Souji berada semula akan tetapi sayang, keadaan di sana berubah dengan sangat cepat. Kegelapan semakin menjadi-jadi dan setiap kali wanita tersebut melangkahkan kakinya, beberapa ekor kelelawar pasti segera meringsek keluar seolah hendak menghalaunya pergi.

Tetapi ia tidak menyerah...ia terus bergerak masuk...masuk...dan..

Tiba-tiba...

Ia..

Mendengar sebuah suara...

Dan rupa-rupanya itu adalah sebuah lagu yang dijadikan ringtone HP.

Kerennya lagi, lagu itu adalah lagu Calle Ocho yang dinyanyikan oleh Pitbull.

_I know you want me (want me) _

_you know I want cha (want cha) _

_I know you want me_

Siapa itu? Tanya Margareth dalam hati. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sumber suara yang terus bergulir menyanyikan lagu _gigolo-style _tersebut.

_you know I want cha (want cha) _

_I know you want me (want me) _

_you know I want cha (want cha)_

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dalam kegelapan, ia semakin dekat dengan sumber suara. Margareth lantas mengeluarkan sebuah kartu yang tersimpan dalam buku Persona Compendiumnya, berjaga-jaga kalau ia mendapat ancaman.

_I know you want me _

_You know I want cha (want cha)_

Suara itu kini terdengar sangat jelas, malah dilengkapi suara lain yang tak lain tak bukan adalah benda cair yang ditumpahkan dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Suatu hal yang tidak wajar memang tetapi pada saat yang sama juga merupakan pertanda akan keberadaan seseorang di sana.

Apakah orang itu adalah sang penculik?

Apakah itu adalah suara bensin yang disiramkan?

Souji, aku akan menyelamatkanmu sekarang...

Tanpa ragu, ia segera memasang ancang-ancang. Ia kemudian menahan nafasnya sejenak dan membidiknya sumber suara yang ada di depannya itu dengan selembar kartunya secara hati-hati dan...

ZRATT!

Dengan cepat kartu melayang ke arah sumber suara itu dan...

CRAKKK!

Laksana sebuah pisau, kartu itu mengenai sesuatu...akan tetapi sungguh sial...bakat dewa judi tidak ada dalam diri Margareth, tekhnik yang dipelajarinya di Macau itu tidak mengenai sasaran. Percuma saja ia belajar main capsa selama ini.

Ia gagal...

Meski demikian usahanya itu bukanlah tanpa hasil. Tak sampai sedetik kemudian ia sudah mendengar sebuah teriakan histeris berbunyi "ARRRRGHHHHHH!" dalam volume maksimum ibarat sebuah home theater yang meledak dilempar semangka.

Oke, sekarang tinggal langkah penanggulangan.

Tanpa komando yang lebih lanjut, ia segera meringkus orang yang tak lain adalah sumber suara tersebut dan meninjunya tanpa ampun dengan cadas, cepat, ganas dan juga keras membabi buta seperti saat Mike Tyson menyerang Evander Holyfield dalam acara gelar tinju profesional.

Kena kau! Ujar Margareth dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, ia lalu mengangkat kerah orang itu dengan kasar.

"Mana Souji !"

Tidak ada jawaban...kesal...Margareth kemudian membenamkan wajah penyerangnya pada sebuah kantung sampah yang telah membusuk di dekatnya dengan penuh kebiadaban.

"JAWAB!"

Orang di depannya tetap tidak menjawab. Margareth menghela nafas dengan cemas, "Oh, Souji...dimana kau?"

Ia lalu kembali membenamkan wajah orang itu lebih dalam lagi, akan tetapi tetap ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang berarti. Tetapi lagi-lagi sifatnya yang tidak menyerah membuatnya terus melakukan siksaan yang demikian. Hal itu terus berlangsung selama lima menit.

Sampai...

Tiba-tiba...Souji muncul dibelakangnya dengan wajah yang tenang, polos dan tanpa dosa seraya berkata, "Sedang apa kau dengan mayat itu? Margareth-san?"

Dan lagu _Calle Ocho_ yang rupanya berasal dari HP Souji itu kembali berbunyi dengan nyaring.

_6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh, _

_Pit got it locked from brews to the locker, _

_All I.P uh, big and packer, _

_That he's not, but damn he's hot, _

_label fly but Pit wont stop, _

_got her in the car, quit playin' with his (Como?) _

_watch him make a movie like Alba Hitch Hock, ha Enjoy Me_

_**-TBC-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Author's sez:**

**DANG! GILAAA! Akhirnya nih cerita tambah abal aja, padahal baru chap1 T_T... mo ngomong apa juga lagee nggak taw...yah...udah deh...review aja...**

**Till the next chapt!**

**p.s. : kenapa Souji manggil Hanako pake sayang di fic ini pastinya banyak yang nanya^^ **

**Well, jawabannya mudah...karena di fic ini awalnya Souji pacarannya ama Hanako dulu...kenapa bisa begitu...yah...rajamlah author gila ini mwuahahahahahaha  
**


	3. Bab 2 : Tears, Blood and Frustration

**Once Upon A Time In Inaba**

**Author's note: lanjutan dari fic terabal yang sangat garing ndak lucu...**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: malam itu...rasanya adalah malam yang sangat panjang^^**

**Category: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 sepenuhnya adalah milik ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

.

BAB 2

TEARS, BLOOD AND FRUSTRATION

.

Angin malam yang dingin kembali berhembus ketika Margareth menatap sosok pemuda yang sempat dicarinya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan tatapan yang penuh arti. Perasaan di dalam hatinya bercampur aduk tidak karuan rasanya...begitu tidak karuannya hingga ia saja tidak bisa mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan kata-kata, juga perbuatan. Jika dibayangkan dengan analogi simpel bahwa Margareth adalah sebuah permen, pastinya dia itu adalah permen nano-nano sebab hatinya yang sekarang sangat sesuai dengan semboyan permen tersebut : "manis, asem, asin! Rame rasanya!"

Entah cara apa lagi yang harus ia pakai untuk bisa mengontrol targetnya dengan baik..ia telah kehabisan akal. Kalau saja ia diizinkan untuk membawa target dalam keadaan tidak sadar, sudah pasti ia akan memukul pemuda itu, membungkusnya dan lalu mengirimnya ke tempat tujuan dengan memakai jasa pesan antar DHL _for free!_ Ibu senang, anak bahagia. Setidaknya ia masih bisa melalui malam ini dengan sebuah senyuman di bawah temaram rembulan yang kelam.

Tapi sayang sungguh disayang adik dibuang. Semua itu hanyalah utopia sementara yang semu sesemu bayangan Igor yang berhidung seksi seperti Cleopatra dengan dia sebagai Julius Caesar, sang penguasa agung kerajaan Roma. Sekalipun bumi dihajar meteor seribu kali, semua itu tidak akan pernah terwujud. Igor bukanlah Antonio Banderas dan Margareth bukanlah Catherine Zeta Jones. _We need to face the reality, right?_

"Margareth-san..."

Suara bocah bernama Souji Seta memanggil-manggil namanya pelan membuyarkan segala keluh kesah wanita itu dalam hati. Tatapan mata kuningnya yang kosong kembali berisi mengamati kondisi pemuda yang terkenal dengan julukan '_The Casanova_' itu.

"Y-ya..."

"Kau tampak pucat...sakit?" tanya Souji

"Tidak...mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." jawab wanita berbaju biru tersebut dengan sopan padahal hatinya tengah menangis tersedu-sedu ala bombay India.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..." Souji tampak lega, "Kukira kamu tadi frustasi sampai-sampai harus melampiaskan semua kekesalanmu pada mayat gelandangan yang ada di sana.."

"Oh ya?" Margareth tersenyum, "Kamu perhatian sekali ya..." Ia lalu berjalan mendekati pemuda di hadapannya itu sampai-sampai jarak mereka berdua jadi tinggal beberapa sentimeter.

"M-Margareth-san..."

Sadar jika ada yang tidak beres dalam diri asisten Igor tersebut, Souji jadi salah tingkah. Apa maunya wanita itu?

"Souji..." sang asisten kembali membisikkan namanya secara perlahan. Matanya membesar bersamaan dengan kedua lubang hidungnya yang membesar.

"Errr...anu...Margaret-san..."

Mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud dengan pesona wanita dewasa. Pikir Souji sementara kedua kakinya terus melangkah mundur. Pasti ada udang di balik bakwan! Diamatinya sosok _lady in blue _tersebut dengan tatapan yang aneh sehingga ia mulai berpikir bahwa sebenarnya tidak pernah ada perintah dari Igor untuk membawanya ke tempat ini. Semua ini cuma akal-akalan Margareth agar bisa memperkosanya di tempat sepi. Ini musibah! Bagaimana ia akan menghadapi dunia kalau keperjakaannya dirampas paksa seperti itu? Apakah menjadi pria laku itu adalah sebuah dosa? Apakah menjadi laku itu membuatnya bernasib sama seperti Achilles dalam _The_ _Inferno _karya Dante Alligieri_..._ menderita di neraka akibat hasratnya pada asmara? Tidak! Sekali lagi tidak! Ia harus bisa mempertahankannya. Keperjakaannya itu hanyalah milik Hanako Ohtani seorang.

Ia lalu terus berjalan mundur...mundur...hingga secara tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung oleh sebuah kantung sampah di belakangnya. Ia berharap bisa lepas dari kondisi seperti ini. Dengan kalap ia kemudian melempar apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya tanpa pandang bulu mulai dari kulit pisang hingga anak anjing yang tidak sengaja lewat akan tetapi tak satupun yang berhasil menghentikan laju wanita tersebut. Di matanya Margareth kini bukanlah seorang asisten cantik kesayangan Igor...Ia adalah mesin pembunuh, ia adalah seorang T-800 dari serial terminator...cuma bedanya ia bukan Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Apakah riwayatnya akan tamat sampai di sini? Untuk sesaat seluruh hidupnya terasa berputar di sekelilingnya...mulai dari bagaimana Souji lahir, seperti apa rupa kedua orang tuanya...Apakah ia adalah E.T?...hingga momen-momen indah yang dihabiskannya dengan sang kekasih di sebuah Restoran _All You Can Eat_ di depan rumah satu minggu yang lalu. Semua itu rasanya begitu indah...sangat indah. Berat baginya untuk meninggalkan dunia ini. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Padahal baru saja kemarin malam ia berdoa pada Tuhan agar kalaupun ia harus mati...ia ingin mati di pangkuan Hanako dengan diiringi oleh lagu _If Tomorrow Never Comes-_nya Ronan Keating sebagai musik latarnya.

Apa yang ia inginkan dari diriku yang tiada berdaya ini?

Souji terus berjuang. Ditatapnya lagi sosok wanita yang berjalan ke arahnya itu. Mimiknya terus berubah, jika tadi itu hanya matanya saja yang membesar, maka sekarang kedua lubang hidungnya-pun turut membesar diiringi dengan kedua alisnya yang mengkerut. Panik, pemuda itu lalu melempar apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dan...

BRAK! Sebuah suara benturan kembali menyeruak keluar dalam volume yang tidak biasa. Ia berharap ada orang yang mendengar suara itu sebagai ganti kata "TOLONG!" yang tanpa sebab jelas tak mampu diucapkannya. Hanya itu satu-satunya jalan keluar yang ada di benaknya. Ingin dia untuk berdiri tetapi kedua lututnya yang telah jatuh serasa lemas, tiada bergerak, tiada bernyawa.

Hanya saja bantuan tidak pernah datang malam itu.

Souji terpojok.

Terlambat, Margareth kini telah berada di depannya dengan jarak hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter. Segalanya jadi terdengar begitu jelas. Tidak hanya suara hembusan angin malam yang dingin, tidak pula sebatas lolongan anjing liar yang tidak diketahui dari mana asalnya. Ia jadinya bisa mendengar segalanya dengan baik...entah bagaimana suara detak jantung wanita itu, suara hembusan nafasnya...dan juga suaranya yang membuat hati merinding.

"Souji...a-aku..."

Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan sangat dekat sementara jantung pemuda berambut abu-abu itu terus berdetak cepat. _Grim Reaper_ telah berada di depan mata. Ingin ia untuk membuka mulut akan tetapi tangan kanan wanita itu sudah membekapnya dengan kuat. Ingin ia berdiri akan tetapi tubuh ramping sang wanita sudah menguncinya dengan aneh sedangkan tangan kirinya seakan hendak membelai pipinya yang tampan.

Segala jalan sudah tertutup rapat. Rasa-rasanya yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang adalah meniru ucapan terakhir Willem Dafoe ketika memerankan Norman Osborn dalam film _Spiderman_. Dari :

"_Peter, Don't tell Harry..."_

Menjadi..

"_Margareth, Don't tell my friends..."_

Yang tak dapat dilakukannya sebab kedua matanya sudah terlebih dahulu tertutup akibat kelilipan debu saat memandangi mata kuning yang ada di depannya dalam jarak kurang dari 20 sentimeter.

Akibatnya, semuanya dengan cepat menjadi gelap. Ungkapan bahwa mata adalah jendela hati cukup bekerja di sini. Tanpa mata yang terbuka, yang menanti Souji hanyalah kegelapan yang hampa. Tanpa cahaya...tanpa pertanda...semuanya tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Singkatnya...ia buta sesaat.

Gelap...

Gelap...

Tapi tak ada suara. Apakah Souji sudah mati? Apakah Margareth telah melampiaskan keinginan terpendamnya? Tiada yang tahu, rumput tak tahu, bulan tidak tahu...apalagi Izanami, dia lebih tidak tahu lagi. Yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah sebuah usapan lembut, selembut usapan kasih sayang seorang ibu terhadap anaknya. Semua ini terlalu menyisakan banyak kerikil kecil yang terselubung rapi oleh suatu hal yang kita kenal dengan nama misteri.

"Buka matamu, Souji..."

Suara wanita itu kembali terdengar. Begitu lembut...dan begitu... seksi (well...menurut Souji saat itu) seperti suara Maggie Q dalam film _Die Hard 4.0_ (perlu diingat, Souji bukan Bruce Willis). Souji seakan terbius dan layaknya seorang pria yang pada dasarnya termasuk dalam salah satu jajaran 'pemain cinta' tingkat atas. Tanpa suatu tekanan secara fisik maupun mental, secara perlahan cahaya malam yang serba kekurangan itu kembali merasuk ke dalam retina milik pria itu, membuat pantulan bayangan dari apa yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini. Mulai dari dinding kusam yang sedikit berkarat, sampah yang beterbangan, kantung sampah, seonggok mayat yang tak terurus selama bertahun-tahun hingga...sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya terbengong-bengong layaknya seorang asing di negeri asing melihat kuntilanak naik sepeda BMX di seberang jalan—Margareth dan tingkahnya yang tidak biasa malam itu.

Tidak biasa, Ya! Sangat tidak biasa. Didapatinya sosok wanita itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang sayu membesar dan berbinar-binar, alisnya mengkerut seolah meminta perhatian yang berkata "Lihat aku Souji...aku...", lubang hidungnya juga ikut melebar seakan berkata "Aku milikmu seutuhnya" dan yang terakhir...adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak biasa.

Sesuatu itu adalah bibir Margareth.

Tapi apa maksudnya? Apa yang dimaksud dengan bibir yang berubah? Apakah bibirnya itu bertransformasi dari kepompong menjadi kupu-kupu? Atau...jangan-jangan...bibirnya kini jadi seksi seperti bibirnya Angelina Jolie karena ia habis ditampar sandal jepit?

Bukan! Temanku, sekali lagi kukatakan padamu bahwa jawabannya adalah bukan. Bibir Margareth tidak pernah mengalami perubahan. Ia tidak pernah menaruh kepompong di bibirnya juga tidak pernah menerima tamparan sendal jepit. Sesuatu itu ada pada posisi bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan berkesan sensual (jika dianggap semua ini berlebihan...maka sudahlah) seolah berkata "Ciumlah aku, Souji..."

Akibatnya, pada saat itu...bayangan angka nol besar tidak tampak pikiran Souji. Pikirannya kini digantikan oleh angka 1 yang lebih ramping di depannya. Apakah ini memang suatu bentuk kemajuan teknologi? Atau...mungkinkah sekarang ini modernisasi juga telah merambah kaum malaikat dimana Cupid merasa kampungan jika masih menggunakan busur dan anak panah sementara malaikat yang lain telah memakai senapan AK-47 menggantikan perisai dan pedang mereka sebagaimana mengganti _chariot_ mereka dengan sebuah Mercedes Benz model yang paling baru? Pantas saja dewasa ini manusia begitu sering jatuh cinta tanpa alasan yang jelas, jika dikatakan kiamat sudah dekat bisa jadi pula anggapan itu sudah benar. Manusia kini tidak lagi sebatas dipanah...tetapi telah ditembaki, diserempet, ditabrak dan digilas hingga ditempelkan ke knalpot agar mereka bisa jatuh cinta. Kejam! Sungguh kejam hidup ini...

Keadaanpun lalu berlanjut seperti salah satu adegan dalam film _Titanic _dimana dalam kepala Souji terbayang berbagai macam hal yang selanjutnya pasti akan terjadi. Dalam kepalanya segera terwujud imajinasi visual dimana dirinya dan Margareth akan saling berpandang-pandangan satu dengan yang lain, berangkulan sebelum dilanjutkan dengan sebuah _French Kiss_ yang penuh makna. Saat itu malam semakin larut, tetapi mereka semua tidak peduli. Dunia ini hanya tercipta untuk mereka berdua. Margareth pasti akan kembali memandangi Souji sebagaimana Kate Winslet memandangi Leonardo Dicaprio dan berkata_ "I jump, You jump, Jack_" dalam keheningan. Kompleks pergudangan itu lalu hancur dan Celine Dion muncul di tengah-tengah puing reruntuhan sambil menyanyikan lagu _My Heart Will Go On.._ mereka lalu menikah dan akhirnya hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

_So Sweet..._

Tapi bayangan tinggallah bayangan, kenangan tetaplah kenangan...angan-angan tinggi melambung, pencapaian di kaki gunung. Kenyataan memang bicara lain. Souji tidak tahu...

Sungguh tidak tahu...

Padahal wajah Margareth saat itu bisa menjadi demikian karena ia saat itu sudah betul-betul frustasi. Pikirannya bukan ingin menggoda pria itu. Isi kepalanya tidak memuat hal-hal romantis ala _Romeo and Juliet _yang ingin dilakukannya dengan bocah berpakaian tidur di depannya melainkan memuat hal-hal yang lain seperti, "Bagaimana menjual anak ini di Pasar Loak?" atau "Bagaimana cara mencekoki anak ini dengan _coca cola_ yang dicampur mentos?".

Wanita itu lalu kembali memandangi wajah Souji Seta. Ia menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia mendesah sementara tangan kanannya mulai menjamah telinga Souji.

Souji tersenyum berharap adegan _Titanic _yang ada di bayangannya terjadi, ia lalu memajukan bibirnya hingga membentuk corong seperti ikan mas koki keracunan makanan begitu pula dengan wajahnya yang dibuat mirip Takeshi Kaneshiro (kalau dilihat dari Hong Kong memakai kaca pembesar). Ia sudah siap... Kesempatan baik tidak akan dilewatkannya begitu saja. Hanako dapat, Margareth-pun diraih, masa depan cerah menunggu di ujung jalan.

Ia memejamkan mata...batinnya sudah siap.

Tangan itu mulai memegang daun telinga Souji secara perlahan, memutarnya sedikit...dan...

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Souji berteriak kesakitan, tanpa disangkanya...adegan romantis yang diduganya akan sama dengan film kapal besar itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi adegan dalam Crayon Shinchan dengan Margareth sebagai Misae Nohara dan Souji sebagai Shinchan yang menggemaskan. Wajah Margareth yang semula bagaikan malaikat kesepian berubah menjadi sesosok ogre yang suka memangsa anak-anak bersamaan dengan berubahnya belaian menjadi sebuah jeweran keras di telinga.

"SOUJIIIIIIII!" wanita itu akhirnya meledak seiring dengan kekuatan jeweran yang membuat telinga Souji hampir-hampir sama panjangnya dengan telinga gajah, "Apa kamu tahu yang kulakukan tadi itu karena apa, hah?"

Mendapat serangan verbal secara mendadak diiringi sebuah jeweran keras kontan membuat pria berambut mangkok terbalik itu bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Sekarang jawab! Kemana saja kau dari tadi!" ia lalu menarik tubuh pemuda itu dengan keras dan membentur-benturkannya pada aspal jalanan yang dingin, "Jawab!"

"Errr...a-aku..."

"Apa? Ngomong yang jelas..."

"Aku tadi...buang air..."

"LEBIH KERAS! KAMU INI LAKI-LAKI ATAU BUKAN!"

"BUANG AIR KAK!"

Hening.

Buang air? Margaret membatin. Ia jadi ingin berteriak kembali tetapi jawaban yang didengarnya itu membuat tidak saja mulutnya kehilangan kata-kata tetapi juga hatinya. Jewerannya lalu terhenti sebelum akhirnya kembali bicara dengan nada pelan.

"Kau tahu, Souji...betapa cemasnya aku tadi..."

"Ma-maaf"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi? Kenapa kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa berkata mau kemana?"

Souji terdiam, ia hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Sekarang bangun... Majikanku sudah menunggu.."

Dan akhirnya mereka lalu berjalan meninggalkan gang kosong dalam kesendirian yang sepi. Keadaan-pun akhirnya kembali seperti semula dengan sampah yang menumpuk, aspal yang dingin dan masih dengan sesosok mayat yang entah berasal dari mana. Angin kembali berhembus, kelelawar kembali menari di udara seiring dengan suara sebuah lagu _Calle Ocho_ yang kembali terdengar. Suara air yang ditumpahkan juga kembali mengisi keheningan.

Mayat itu lalu menghilang...

_**-TBC-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Author sez:**

**Akhirnya chapter abal dan garing ini keluar juga setelah berhari-hari bergelut ndak karuan. Pertama-tama saya ucapkan maaf! Karena alurnya fic ini sangat amat teramat lambat m( _ _)m. Makasih banyak buat semua orang yang udah bela-belain baca dan review fic gila ini. Buat Naotoshirogane-chan jawabannya sudah saia coba jabarkan di bagian akhir fic ini bahwa semua suara yang ada di chapt 1 itu berasal dari hantu...dia itu zombie^^ cuma si Margie dan Souji sama sekali ndak ada yang sadar kalo tempat itu ada suasana horornya wkwkwkwk -dijitak-. Akhir kata sekian dulu... review ditunggu, flame juga ditunggu tapi kalo bisa jangan panas-panas biar nggak ada kebakaran. Till the next chapt.**

**p.s. : ngomong-ngomong ada yang bener-bener bisa ngebayangin gag c kalo Antonio Banderas meranin Igor? Entah kenapa abis saia nulis kalimat itu...pikiran saia jadi terbang ke sana -digaplok-**


	4. Bab 3 : Ballad of Madness

**Once Upon A Time In Inaba**

**Author's note: lanjutan dari fic terabal yang sangat garing ndak lucu...**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: Satu hal jika ingin masuk : kau harus keren...**

**Category: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 sepenuhnya adalah milik ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

.

BAB 3

BALLAD OF MADNESS

(I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE)

.

"Kau yakin di sini?" tanya Souji Seta dengan ragu saat kedua matanya menatap ke arah sebuah bangunan kecil yang terletak di bagian paling dalam daerah tua itu. Berbeda dengan bangunan-bangunan kosong yang ada di sekitarnya, bentuk bangunan itu tampak sangat tidak lazim. Ketidaklaziman itu tampak pada dekorasi bangunan yang sangat tidak biasa dimana apabila di salah satu bangunan terdapat sebuah grafiti bergambarkan bendera _Hinomaru, _maka di dinding bangunan itu terdapat grafitti bertuliskan "_Yes We Can! Vote Igor For President!"_ lengkap dengan gambar Igor bergaya ala Barrack Obama di atasnya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Margareth

"Ah...ng-nggak..." Souji menggeleng.

Hmm, memangnya sejak kapan Igor maju jadi capres? Batin Souji karena sejauh yang ia ketahui, Igor tidak pernah mencalonkan diri untuk sesuatu hal yang lain selain jadi kandidat ketua RT di tempatnya tinggal. Itupun juga ia kalah karena popularitasnya berbanding terbalik dengan lawan politiknya saat itu. Masih jelas dalam benaknya saat-saat ia melihat bagaimana sang kakek tua itu beraksi mulai dari main _money politics, black campaign _hingga menyabotase surat suara, tapi hasilnya tetap tidak berubah...kebenaran memang selalu berpihak pada yang benar. Ia kalah dan Igor tetaplah Igor, seorang tua aneh yang _fetish_ dengan hidungnya sendiri.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

"Boss!" Seru Margaret sambil mengetuk pintu besar di depannya dengan pelan berharap ada seseorang yang akan merespon dengan membukakannya pintu atau setidaknya berkata, "Maaf, mbak...nggak ada receh..."

Mereka lalu kembali berdiri menunggu sementara kedua mata Souji kembali menangkap hal aneh berupa sebuah papan reklame meriah yang bertuliskan "_Igor's Casino Royale__"_ dalam ukuran raksasa lengkap dengan papan bergambarkan seorang wanita berambut putih pendek dalam busana _Bunny Girl _di sebelahnya_._ Apa maksudnya ia tidak tahu...apakah ini artinya Igor punya pekerjaan sampingan sebagai bandar judi kacangan? Entahlah, yang jelas ada bagian dalam dirinya menahan hasrat ingin tahunya karena takut otaknya bakal kena stroke mendadak begitu tahu kenyataan yang ada.

"Siapa itu?" sebuah suara dari sebuah alat pengeras membuyarkan semua pemikiran miring Souji terhadap kakek tua itu. Suara itu adalah suara seorang pria dalam nada yang berwibawa dan sopan.

"Ini aku," jawab Margareth, "Buka pintunya..."

"Kau bawa bocah kampungan itu?"

Kampungan? Apa maksudnya? Mendengar hal itu, batin Souji serasa diinjak-injak dengan penuh kebrutalan. Ia tidak terima! Ia marah! Kurang modis apa lagi memangnya Souji? Bajunya Versace, celana Armani, dompet Louis Vuitton, celana dalamnya _Guess For Kids_. Atau, apakah yang dimaksud itu adalah wajahnya? Jika itu benar maka orang itu pastinya sangat kurang ajar! Memang benar jika dulu wajah Souji itu agak kurang ganteng karena mengidap sindrom wajah pecah-pecah, minder, muka gila dan muka jauh. Tapi itu semua sudah tidak ia alami lagi sejak ia meminum jamu Gantengin JRG buatan _MacTavish Heavy Industries _(ada ya pabrik petasan yang buat jamu?) secara rutin satu hari tiga kali pagi, siang, malam dan hasilnya... wajah Souji kini jadi mulus semulus mobil Aston Martin dan ganteng seganteng Amitabh Bachan waktu memerankan Vijay di film _Deewar._

"Apa maksudmu, Theo?" tanya Margareth dengan bingung, "Buka pintunya..."

"Tidak!" jawab suara pria yang diketahui bernama Theo, "Apa kakak sudah lupa amandemen pertama peraturan nomor 1, dilarang masuk kecuali orang keren!"

Margareth terdiam, ia lalu menoleh sebentar ke arah Souji dan mengamati penampilannya sejenak dengan tatapan menyelidiki dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki lalu kembali berkata.

"Memangnya dia itu kurang keren di sebelah mananya? Sudahlah Theo! Buka pintunya ini perintah majikan kita tahu!"

"Tidak!" suara itu kini telah kehilangan suara sopannya, "Tidak selama yang kau bawa adalah seseorang bernama Souji Seta!"

"Kutelpon Igor nih!" Ancam Margareth.

"Silahkan!" Balas Theo, "Lagipula apa tuh namanya? Souji Seta? _Please deh..._" ia lalu terdiam sejenak. Suaranya telah berubah, "MANA EKSPRESINYAAA! Punya nama kok yang nggak ada _taste_-nya...seleranya rendahan! Cuih! Orang tuanya pasti lagi sakaw waktu ngasih nama anaknya..."

"Oke...kau yang memaksaku, Theo..."

Tanpa bicara satu dua patah kata lagi, Margareth lalu mengambil sebuah _Blackberry_ dari saku seragamnya. Layaknya seorang sekretaris profesional yang telah berpuluh-puluh tahun bekerja keras tanpa cuti dan tanpa digaji, jari jemarinya dengan cepat mengetik sebuah kombinasi nomor telepon.

Pasti anak ini lupa minum obat lagi. Pikir Margareth sementara ibu jarinya sudah tinggal menekan tombol _call_ untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Theodore memang selalu begini kalau penyakitnya kambuh.

"Sudahlah, Margareth-san..."

Mendadak, tanpa disadarinya...Souji menepuk pundaknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan seolah berkata, "Kau sudah cukup berjuang..istirahatlah, biar aku yang menggantikanmu..."

Ia lalu kembali memandangi Souji layaknya sebuah adegan film Telenovela dimana Fernando Jose menatap Rosalinda dengan penuh kecemasan seolah mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Mereka lalu kembali dirundung kesunyian sementara seseorang bernama Theo di balik pintu itu sudah berbicara tidak karuan secara _nonstop_ layaknya toko _7 Eleven_ atau _Circle K _yang buka 24 jam dalam seminggu. Sayang memang, Souji itu bukan Jay Z, Eminem atau 50 Cent jadi dia tidak bisa adu musik rap dengan orang tersebut. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan menyuruh Margareth mundur sejenak.

Margareth menurut, wanita itu lalu bergerak mundur sementara remaja Yasogami itu berjalan mendekati pintu dengan wajah penuh kesabaran layaknya seorang dokter jiwa sebuah rumah sakit jiwa tak bernama di Senegal. Diamatinya Souji mendekati pengeras suara itu berada dengan gayanya yang _cool _padahal hatinya sudah tidak sabar untuk memukul pria tidak tahu diri di balik pintu itu.

"Uhmmm...Theo..." ujar Souji dengan nada yang halus.

"Apa bocah kampungan?"

"Namaku Souji Seta...bukan 'bocah kampungan'"

"Apa bedanya!" Theo berteriak, "Souji Seta itu nama kampung! Sekarang mau apa kau bicara-bicara di sini! Mau memohon-mohon, mau nangis sampai guling-guling, mau meraung-raung-pun! jangan harap pintu ini terbuka untukmu! Bencih aku! Bencih!"

"Theo, dengarkan aku dulu.." jawab Souji, "Aku mau bicara jujur sama kamu..."

Margareth sweatdrop.

Entah kenapa pembicaraan mereka berdua terdengar seperti dua orang manusia homo yang mencoba untuk bersikap jujur satu sama lain.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku dengar darimu?"

"Namaku sebenarnya bukan Souji Seta..."

Heh? Apa maksudnya ucapan itu? Tanya Margareth dalam hati, apakah sebenarnya nama dia itu adalah Souko? Bahwa ia adalah seorang wanita atau...jangan-jangan...dia adalah seorang agen MI5 seperti James Bond yang sedang menyamar? Sontak ia segera merasa penasaran dalam hitungan detik, diamatinya baik-baik dirinya takut-takut kelompoknya dicurigai sebagai kepala kartel Narkoba Meksiko wilayah Timur Jauh.

"Lalu terus siapa? Kamu mau bilang kalau namamu itu Daniel Craig?"

"Bukan..." jawab Souji sementara tangannya terkepal, "Namaku sebenarnya adalah..."

Margareth terdiam...

Theo terdiam...

Akihiko-pun bungkam (sejak kapan dia ada di sini?)

"Souji..." Mulut bocah berambut perak itu akhirnya terbuka, membuat semua pihak yang ada di sana terperangah menerka-nerka apa kelanjutan namanya itu. Nama apa yang berikutnya akan keluar dari mulutnya? Apakah itu berarti nama lengkapnya adalah Souji da Silva? Atau mungkin Souji van Persie? Yang jelas tak lama lagi keajaiban dunia kedelapan akan segera terkuak dan sebagai pemirsa setia _E! Channel, _Margareth berkewajiban untuk merekamnya agar bisa dipublikasikan di Hollywood. Siapa tahu gara-gara berita soal nama asli Souji ini, Steven Spielberg akan memberinya peran sebagai T-Rex di film _Jurrasic Park _yang baru—sebuah impian yang selalu diidam-idamkan sejak kecil tetapi tidak pernah kesampaian.

"Ngomong yang cepat!" tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang dimaksud, Theo akhirnya kembali meledak, "Kalau nama aslimu itu Souji Seta ya sudah! Terima saja nasibmu sebagai anak kampung! Pulang sana! Hus! Hus!"

"BERISIK!" Souji akhirnya kalap, sepertinya rasa sabar yang tinggi itu sudah hilang dari wajahnya. Ia berteriak dengan penuh kebanggaan, "NAMA ASLI SAYA ADALAH SOUJI PRESLEY JAGGER BIN ABDUL JABBAR!"

Hening lagi...

Kali ini lebih parah... awan sampai terbelah, rembulanpun sampai tidak berani menampakkan diri, Nyx menangis di pojokan, Kashiwagi pun akhirnya menikah dengan Adachi akibat depresi yang berkepanjangan.

"Halo...kok diam semua?" Tanya Souji polos dengan sementara kedua matanya yang selalu tampak polos mengamati keadaan sekitarnya yang justru semakin sepi. Margareth bahkan sampai memasang wajah yang pucat pasi, "Apa ada yang salah?"

Banyak Souji...banyak. Margareth seakan tidak mempercayai pendengarannya lagi. Pasti ada yang salah! Besok! Batinnya serasa berteriak, besok aku harus ke THT!

Tapi seperti kata pepatah "lain padang lain belalang, lain kubur lain juga penunggunya". Setiap orang memiliki seleranya masing-masing, jika yang dirasakan oleh Margareth adalah suatu kesalahan pada pendengaran...maka hal yang tidak seharusnya justru terlontar dari rapper kita hari ini..Theo.

"Keren juga namanya..." Ujar Theo, "Souji Presley Jagger bin Abdul Jabbar...Setidaknya itu lebih punya _taste_." Nada bicaranya kini kembali menjadi sopan dan terkesan sangat bersahabat seolah-olah Theo sebelumnya ada manusia purba yang entah datang dari mana. Ia lalu menambahkan, "Sebentar, biar saya tulis dulu nama anda di buku tamu...mengingat sangat jarang-jarang ada tamu yang bercita rasa tinggi seperti ini!"

"Terserah..." ujar Souji, "Yang penting sekarang adalah, apakah kami boleh masuk atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Suatu kehormatan bisa menyambut seorang tamu keren seperti anda Souji-san..."

Tak lama kemudian, pintu masuk itu akhirnya terbuka tanpa paksaan, menerima mereka berdua dengan tangan terbuka. Penolakan telah berubah menjadi penyambutan. Speaker bermunculan dari sisi kiri dan kanan bangunan, balon dan kertas bewarna-warni keluar dari atap seiring dengan berkumandangnya lagu _We Are The Champion. _Tak pelak lagi, mereka lalu hanyut dalam suasana penuh keharuan layaknya seorang tentara Amerika yang berhasil pulang dari Pearl Harbour, bukan karena serangan senjata...melainkan karena sebuah nama yang aneh.

Meskipun demikian, tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu jika alasan Margareth untuk terharu itu sebenarnya bukan karena kerennya nama tersebut (sebagaimana yang diutarakan Theo). Ia terharu untuk sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lain? Ya, sesuatu yang lain karena keharuannya itu bukan terletak pada seberapa kerennya nama asli Souji Seta, akan tetapi terletak pada kenapa harus nama itu yang dipilih. Ia bukan orang Arab, bukan anak dari seorang Elvis Presley dan juga bukan saudaranya Mick Jagger sang vokalis dari _Rolling Stones_ (sebagai catatan, Margareth memajang satu posternya di kamar). Apakah sudah tidak ada lagi nama yang lebih normal? Semua ini tentu saja membuat pikirannya semakin sangsi dengan segala hal yang ditemuinya: Theo yang lupa minum obat, Souji yang aneh...lalu tempat persembunyian yang lebih mirip diskotik murahan. Alhasil, sebagai buntut segala keraguannya itu, Ia lantas menyikut pria di depannya dengan pelan untuk mengundang perhatiannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu tadi...serius?" tanyanya.

"Huh?" Wajah pemuda itu merespon dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Namamu tadi..."

"Ohhh...itu..."

Margareth mengangguk seraya hendak memasang wajah lagu _Gloomy Sunday_ kalau jawabannya adalah "iya"

"Tentu saja bukan..." ujar Souji pelan, "Punya nama seperti itu sama saja dengan menyuruhku pergi ke gunung dengan tiket sekali jalan..."

"Terus kenapa malah harus nama itu yang keluar?"

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi?" ujarnya, "Aku sudah coba mencari yang wajar tapi yang keluar di kepala malah nama-nama seperti Maria Ozawa, Sora Aoi, Yua Aida dan Leah Dizon." Ia tertawa kecil lalu kembali berkata, "Mungkin aku sudah terpengaruh koleksi videonya Teddie..."

Dan kemudian masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, meninggalkan Margareth yang berdiri tegak menantang tanpa tahu arah...tanpa tahu lagi apa yang benar, apa pula yang salah.

.

"_Untung adikku itu orang aneh..._

_Kalau tidak... aku sudah tidak kuat..."_

_**.**_

_**-TBC-**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Author's Sez :**

**Akhirnya updet yang makin abal, makin gag lucu dan makin lebay bercampur garing ini keluar juga. Phew! Saia ndak taw lagee mesti ngomong gimana jadi...yah...sudikah anda memberikan review...flame atau mungkin masukan...atau apapun...(ngasih nasi campur juga boleh...lagi ngidam soalna). Makasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Jadi...yah akhir kata...review sajalah.**

**p.s. : penjelasan soal lagu Gloomy Sunday...mungkin abang wikipedia lebih bisa memberi jawaban  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	5. Bab 4 : My New Creation

**Once Upon A Time In Inaba**

**Author's note: lanjutan dari fic terabal yang sangat garing ndak lucu...**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: Dan inilah penemuanku...**

**Category: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 sepenuhnya adalah milik ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

.

BAB 4

MY NEW CREATION

.

Gelap...

Dan semakin gelap...

Rasanya hal itulah yang kini dialami oleh Souji Seta seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang bergerak maju semakin dalam menelusuri bangunan aneh tersebut. Berbeda dengan keadaan di luar sebelumnya yang bernuansa suram akan tetapi masih ada sinar rembulan yang menemani, keadaan di dalam "Kasino Murahan" milik Igor tidaklah demikian. Suasana di dalam tempat aneh itu justru lebih buruk seburuk Danau Kristal terkena pemadaman bergilir oleh PLN. Tidak ada seberkas cahaya apapun yang menemani, tiada pula suara lain yang mendampingi kecuali hembusan nafasnya dan sang pendamping (Margareth). Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keberadaan sosok bernama "Theo" di tempat itu kecuali sandungan kaki yang terus menerus mendatangi dan beberapa kali ciuman tidak langsung pada dinding dingin yang agak berbulu (mungkin itu lumut) seiring dengan derap langkah yang terus maju.

Yang jelas satu hal yang Souji sadari di tempat ini adalah bahwa sekalipun Igor menunggu di sini, bukan berarti keselamatan dirinya akan terjamin. Di dalam lorong gelap tanpa cahaya itu, bahaya seperti apapun itu justru memiliki potensi kuat untuk muncul sehingga pastinya tidak akan aneh kalau misalnya tiba-tiba dia menghilang dan ditemukan mati diperkosa oleh kuntilanak yang lagi sakaw akibat kekurangan pangan.

"Berapa lama lagi kita harus gelap-gelapan di sini, Margareth-san?"

"Tak lama lagi..." seru sebuah suara perempuan yang entah datang dari sebelah mana.

"Kenapa majikanmu tidak memasang lampu di sini?"

"Karena biaya listrik mahal..." jawab Margareth, "Harap maklum...anggaran pendapatan dan belanja kami tidak mencukupi untuk hal ini..."

_Great. _Pikir Souji. Kalau begitu selama ini uang mereka habis buat apa? Apakah Margareth ada indikasi tertentu untuk melakukan korupsi dimana dana yang seharusnya dikucurkan untuk pengembangan persona malah dipakainya untuk modifikasi _Blackberry-_nya sembari pergi ke salon satu minggu 3 kali? Atau...apakah dalang korupsi itu berasal dari Igor sendiri dimana 80% anggarannya justru habis untuk biaya _facial_ hidungnya agar selalu tampak mulus semulus sutra bertahtakan emas beralaskan perak? _Well_, mungkin Naoto dan Doujima harus tahu akan hal ini.

Mereka lalu kembali hanyut dalam suatu keheningan yang sepi sementara kegelapan yang terus menyelimuti tempat itu seakan tiada berakhir. Semakin kedua kaki melangkah maka semakin dekat mereka dengan kata kegelapan total. Entah sudah berapa lama di sini... yang jelas permukaan tanah yang naik turun memaksa Souji untuk bergerak sesuai dengan lirik lagu film _Ninja Hattori_.

.

_Mendaki gunung lewati lembah_

_Sungai mengalir indah ke samudra_

_Bersama teman berpetualang_

_._

Sampai...

Tak lama kemudian...

Kedua mata Souji mendapati seberkas cahaya lampu sorot bewarna putih di depannya. Tidak terang tetapi juga bukan tipikal tempat remang-remang di tengah tempat pembuangan sampah. Ibarat acara malam penghargaan _Academy Award _yang sering diliput oleh insan perfilman dunia, berkas cahaya tersebut datang secara tegak lurus dari atas ke bawah. Membentuk lingkaran cahaya membuat seolah2 lantai yang diteranginya itu merupakan suatu anugrah karunia Tuhan yang paling tinggi tiada tanding tiada banding di tempat itu.

Pasti itu adalah tempatnya. Terpacu akan penampakan 'suatu akhir' dari simfoni kegilaan yang tiada berujung ini, langkah kaki Souji semakin mantap. Kerasnya kerikil dan terjalnya batu karang yang harus diterima kedua kakinya hilang begitu saja laksana air yang menguap. Semua pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Cahaya, cahaya dan cahaya. Tiada lagi yang lain. Di saat inilah rasa-rasanya ia bisa sedikit memahami perasaan orang yang bebas dari penjara karena mencuri ayam.

"Hey!" sang wanita di belakang berusaha untuk mengingatkannya agar berhati-hati, tapi apadaya Souji sudah merasa seperti seorang gila yang baru pulang dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena lupa membayar uang sewa. Ia terus berlari dan jarak mereka berdua semakin terpaut jauh dalam kegelapan.

Hingga...pepatah bahasa latin bernama _que sera sera_ berbuah menjadi kenyataan. Yang terjadi...terjadilah. Percuma saja dikatakan sebab nasi sudah menjadi lontong. Gerak langkah kaki Souji yang cepat dalam kegelapan secara tidak sengaja justru memacu hadirnya sebuah jebakan klasik model peradaban Mesir Kuno dalam film _The Mummy _(perlu diingat bahwa yang main di film itu adalah Brendan Frasher dan bukan Souji Seta). Mendadak laksana jailangkung yang datang tak dijemput tetapi pulang minta dibayar, sebuah suara longsoran batu di kiri-kanan tempat itu segera terdengar menghadirkan dua buah patung naga yang langsung menembakkan nafas apinya ke arah tengah. Menghanguskan segalanya menjadi ketiadaan tanpa arti.

Tanpa arti? Ya, ketiadaan yang tiada berarti tanpa melati.

Segalanya dan hal itu...termasuk juga seorang Souji Seta.

Tapi...apakah Souji Seta telah mati?

Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang manusia biasa, bukan?

Margareth memandang apa yang ada di depan mata dengan tatapan ngeri, miris dan ironis. Bagi dirinya, semburan itu ibarat amarah Dewa Inti sang penguasa matahari yang biasa dia lihat di bendera Argentina—Negara tempat dimana kini, adiknya yang bernama Elizabeth tinggal bersama dengan seorang Indian suku Inca yang dinikahinya tahun lalu. Entah apakah ini artinya suratan takdir memang kejam atau memang apa yang dikatakan sebagai amarah dewa itu sungguh adalah sesuatu hal yang nyata karena ia tidak melakukan suatu pelarangan atas perbuatan sang adik? Dengan gentar ia mendekati sosok pria yang kini terkulai di tanah, sumber dimana kedua lubang hidungnya mencium bau hangus yang telah mengeruak santer sejak beberapa detik yang lalu dan benar saja dugaannya segera terbukti akurat, tepat dan hebat!

Souji terbakar...

Sehingga...

Ia...

Menjadi...

...

...

...

..

.

Kribo...

Kribo? Ya...rambutnya yang semula tampak rapi, klimis dan perlente itu telah berubah menjadi Marimo. Si kribo dari Drum Kingdom dalam serial One Piece yang pernah dibacanya selagi senggang akibat bosan dengan koleksi majalah Playboy yang senantiasa dibeli baik oleh Igor dan Theo manakala mereka piknik ke Las Vegas (niatan awal cuma mau nonton acara sulapnya Chris Angel terus pulang, tapi biasanya berakhir di meja judi dan kalah mengenaskan. Theo bahkan pernah mengemis uang pada Margareth hanya dengan modal celana dalam akibat kalah banyak). Liar. Souji Seta kini tampak begitu liar, gahar dan melebar. Jika dulu ia tampak seperti Giacomo Casanova, kini ia kelihatan seperti tokoh Sukribo dari harian Kompas—surat kabar Indonesia yang dibacanya waktu berada dalam pesawat maskapai Garuda Indonesia rute penerbangan Jakarta-Tokyo dulu.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen..."_

Sebuah suara pria yang maskulin terdengar begitu keras memekakkan telinga terdengar begitu keras memaksa Margareth untuk menutup kedua daun telinganya yang nyaris mengalami pendarahan hebat sementara di ujung, di bawah siraman temaram lampu yang masih sama, seorang pria berbadan tegap tengah berdiri tegak menantang arah. Tubuhnya begitu kekar, mengingatkan setiap orang akan sosok Vin Diesel saat memerankan XXX dalam film yang berjudul sama. Wajahnya tampak sempurna ibarat patung David karya Michael Angelo sementara rambutnya yang putih bersih mengingatkan orang pada sosok Legolas dalam _Lord Of The Rings_. Sempurna memang. Apalagi di tangan kirinya terpampang buku persona compendium sementara di tangan kanannya terpampang sebuah senter yang diarahkan menghadap atas, membuat mukanya seperti gorgon yang sedang menyanyikan lagu Madu dan Racun padahal sindrom HIP-nya lagi kambuh (HIP : Hasrat Ingin Pipis).

"_Welcome to Guantanamo! And please make yourself at home..."_

Tidak lama setelah suara itu berkumandang dalam level yang sanggup membuat orang kehilangan indra keseimbangan, kedua patung naga yang ada di kiri kanan menghentikan atraksi sembur menyemburnya dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebagai penjaga pintu yang terbujur kaku seperti umumnya patung-patung penjaga yang lain. Keadaan kembali normal dengan cahaya obor di sebelah kiri dan kanannya, menyisakan Margareth yang masih menutup telinga dan Souji sang _Afro boy_ yang tergelepar di tanah pasca terbakar.

_"Ms. Margareth and Mr. Souji Presley Jagger bin Abdul Jabbar!"_

Dilihat dari nama yang dilontarkan oleh pria itu...bisa ditebak identitasnya. Ia bukan Gin atau Vodka dalam serial _Detective Conan. _Bukan pula Alucard dalam serial _Hellsing_. Ia bernama Theodore alias Theo yang apabila perkenalannya dibuat seperti ucapan Maximus Decimus Meridius dalam _Gladiator_ akan menjadi seperti ini :

.

_My name is Theodore, secretary of the Compendium, Member of the Velvet Brotherhood, loyal servent to the true emperor, Igor. Brother to a sister who had gone also a brother to the current guard. And I will have my girlfriend, in this life or the next!_

_._

Bombastis...

Sekalipun perkenalan itu tidak dilakukan, Margareth sudah bisa menebak akan seperti apa penampilan adiknya itu. _Vicodin_ alias obat penghilang rasa sakit. Itulah yang menyebabkan ia bertingkah seperti ini. Oh, andai saja ia mau untuk sedikit mendengarkan nasihat Elizabeth dulu maka Theo tidak akan seperti ini. Ia pasti akan jadi lebih jinak, lebih waras dan setidaknya tidak akan melakukan penyambutan dengan jebakan model abad pertengahan dengan iringan musik _Theme Song-_nya Rocky Balboa sebagai _background sound-_nya.

.

_Maafkan kakakmu ini, Theo..._

_Kalau saja, kakak punya lebih banyak uang... _

_Pasti kamu sudah mendapatkan perawatan yang benar di RSJ_

_Dunia memang kejam..._

_Setidaknya bersabarlah dulu, adikku sayang..._

_Setelah kakak dapat tas Hermes yang baru..._

_Kamu pasti akan kakak rawat dengan baik..._

_Kakak janji..._

_._

"Perkenalkan!"

Saat Margareth membuka mata, pria berseragam biru itu telah berada di dekatnya, menyambangi sosok Souji yang masih terkulai lemas akibat oksidasi. Di bibirnya tergurat senyum sumringah yang lebar, sangat lebar malah sampai-sampai membuat Margareth yang sudah mengenal Theo dengan baik mengira kalau pria di depannya itu adalah kuda yang lupa divaksinasi. Meski demikian, gayanya saat melayangkan tangan untuk memulai perkenalan sangatlah sempurna. Dia adalah seorang _butler_ sejati. Idaman setiap tante-tante yang kesepian di ujung sana. Konon, pesonanya yang begitu besar bahkan membuatnya acap kali dibanding-bandingkan dengan seorang SRK alias Shah Rukh Khan.

Meski demikian, ada baiknya jika kita kembali pada pepatah "Tak ada gading yang tak retak, sekalipun semuanya bisa dijual." Sangat sedikit orang yang tahu jika Theo memiliki sebuah cacat yang besar. Souji dan Margareth adalah orang yang beruntung bisa mengetahui hal itu.

Ya, ...

Benar...kecacatan itu ada pada kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya Theo adalah seorang yang _error_ dengan sedemikian banyak hal _error_ lain yang kadang bisa membuat batasan antara jenius dan idiot bagaikan sebuah kertas tipis dengan pertidaksamaan relatif yang lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan benda yang kau ukur dengan memakai sebuah jangka sorong.

Termasuk juga dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Tak kusangka...kau memang keren..." ujar Theo, "Dan lagi...ah, rambut afro itu...Oh... sungguh liar, mengingatkanku pada Jimi Hendrix." Baginya kini, Souji agaknya lebih terlihat seperti sebuah karya seni _masterpiece_ karya Gian Lorenzo Bernini dari zaman Baroque.

"Oh, ya kak..." tak lama berselang, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Margareth yang tertegun terus sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, "Apa kakak sudah belikan pesananku?"

"Pesanan apa?"

"CD Legend-nya Bob Marley yang _special edition."_ jawab Theo, "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya via _Blackberry Messenger _sebelum kakak berangkat_?"_

"Maksudmu ini?" Dengan gaya penuh sifat keibuan, Margareth segera mengeluarkan sebuah CD bergambarkan seorang pria gimbal Rastafarian yang kini menjadi seorang legenda dalam belantika musik dunia (note : baru-baru ini rumah Yosuke jadi _headline_ di surat kabar lokal terkait kasus perampokan).

"Coba lihat... yang ada lagu _Punky Reggeae Party -_nya kan?"

"Iya..." jawab Maragareth, "Tapi sebaiknya kau bawa dulu Souji menghadap boss di dalam..."

"Beres!" jawab Theo dengan lebih bersemangat lagi seiring dengan pergantian lagu dari _Theme Song_-nya film Rocky Balboa menjadi lagu _Welcome to My Paradise-_nya _Steven and The Coconut Treez_. Mereka lalu berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke arah dalam, melewati lingkar temaram yang semula bersinar terang. Mereka kembali melesak masuk melewati pintu demi pintu hingga mencapai ruangan terakhir dimana sang majikan sejati telah menunggu dengan gaya yang sangat khas meniru Richard Gere, hanya saja jika Richard Gere itu makin tua makin seksi, maka majikan kita yang satu ini makin tua makin bangkotan.

"Lapor! Target telah berhasil dibawa dengan selamat! Laporan selesai!" Ujar Margareth dengan nada tegas layaknya seorang pimpinan upacara.

"Hmmmm..._splendid..._kau memang tidak pernah mengecewakanku, Margareth..." jawab Igor seakan sudah tahu akan kelangsungan misi itu sebelumnya, "Ayo...persilahkan tamu kita ini untuk duduk"

"Baik!"

"Dan Theo, tolong seduhkan teh untuk dua orang!"

"Sir! Yes Sir!"

Tanpa basa basi, Theo segera menurut layaknya seorang tentara yang mendapatkan mandat penuh dari sang jendral untuk membeli buah di pasar.

"Bangunkan dia..."

"Baik!"

Usai mendudukkan Souji pada sebuah sofa empuk dari kulit buaya, Margareth langsung saja menyiram Souji dengan sebuah ember kecil bewarna biru yang ada di sisi kiri sang majikan dengan begitu efektif sehingga dari guyuran pertama saja, Souji sudah bangun dengan mulut yang kembang kempis seperti ikan lele yang lupa dikasih makan. Jantungnya segera berdetak naik turun dan kembang kempis. Ia gugup dan sebagaimana manusia biasa yang dibangunkan paksa dengan cara yang (tidak) begitu manusiawi macam itu, ia kedinginan. Padahal baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia membayangkan betapa romantis dirinya saat menikmati momen indah bersama Hanako di puncak Menara Eiffel—suatu hal yang menjadi impiannya sejak tiga bulan lalu, ketika ia pertama kali jadian dengannya.

"Selamat datang, anakku..."

Sebuah ucapan bernada basa-basi membuat Souji segera mengarah pada sosok Igor yang berada di depannya dengan wajah cemberut. Cemberut karena melihat keadaan dirinya yang mengenaskan pada sebuah cermin besar di belakang sang kakek. Badan basah, rambut kribo dan piyama yang sudah agak lusuh.

"Tentunya kau pasti suka dengan cara kami menyambutmu di sini."

Lebih suka lagi kalau sekarang aku bisa mencekokimu dengan kacang pilus, Igor! Umpat Souji yang mendongkol dalam hati. Kamu bilang itu penyambutan. Hebat! Kau harus ikut jadi panitia Olimpiade Musim Panas nanti Igor!

"_Here! Have some tea!"_

Tak lama berselang, dengan logat _British_ yang kental. Theo sudah muncul kembali ke hadapan mereka dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi _tea set_ yang belakangan ini diketahui merupakan hasil curian dari sebuah sekolah khusus wanita yang terkenal dengan klub _Light Music-_nya.

Alhasil, seperti layaknya korban bencana banjir bandang di kamp pengungsian. Souji segera saja mengambil gelas mungil dari _tea set_ dan mengisinya dengan cara yang biadabtanpa menunggu aba-aba apapun dari Theo. Ia kini menjadi _The Flash_ yang mampu bergerak secepat kilat. Baru saja beberapa menit berselang, teko keramik yang dibawa Theo seakan kembali berteriak minta diisi oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Butuh majalah untuk dibaca?" tanya Margerth seraya menyodorkan berbagai macam majalah yang kalau dibaca bisa menggoyahkan iman dan kesadaran pribadi seseorang.

"Tidak usah..." jawab Souji sambil kembali menyeruput cangkir tehnya dengan tenang dalam sebuah kedamaian aneh yang mencekam semencekam Pengadilan Penjahat Perang Serbia-Bosnia di Den Haag.

_._

_Welcome to my paradise_

_Where this sky so blue _

_Where the sunshine so bright_

_Welcome to my paradise_

_Where you can be free _

_Where the party never ending_

.

"Apa kamu sudah tahu alasanmu dipanggil kemari?" Tanya Igor selagi lagu reggae yang mengisi suasana sibuk mendendangkan bagian reff _Welcome to My Paradise_ dengan nada yang _groovy_, membuat wajah kusut Souji jadi mirip Pablo Escobar waktu hendak menyongsong tembakan puluhan polisi Kolombia seusai menelpon anaknya beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

Yang jelas bukan untuk perawatan rambut sambil minum-minum teh. Umpat Souji dalam hati sementara bibirnya memilih untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Cukup dengan tatapan mata yang tajam seharusnya Igor tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang (sekalipun di kemudian hari Souji baru paham bahwa yang ada di kepala Igor saat itu adalah bahwa ia merasa Souji iri dengan ketampanan dirinya yang tak lekang dimakan usia). Tutup mulut dan jangan katakan apa-apa, kecuali kalau tiba-tiba Igor menyarankan agar Margareth tinggal bersama Souji sebagai butler.

"Margareth?" Igor lalu menoleh ke arah Margareth yang ada di sebelahnya yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan sebelum kembali pada bocah SMA di depannya itu, "Baiklah kalau begitu...biar kuperjelas..."

Dengan hati-hati, Igor lalu menyuruh Theo untuk membuka sebuah selubung putih besar di belakang mereka. Sebuah benda ukuran jumbo segera terlihat secara perlahan seiring tarikan selubung yang menelanjangi tampilannya secara vulgar. Benda itu berbentuk sangat aneh: monitor kaca berukuran raksasa, casing dari plastik, tombol yang jumlahnya tak terhitung dengan sebuah parabola yang ukurannya mengingatkan orang pada bentuk wajan _stainless steel_ berukuran raksasa. Entah digolongkan dalam kategori apa, Souji tidak tahu. Ia hanya bisa menerka untuk, dari dan oleh apa benda itu dibuat? Apakah untuk mengintip orang yang sedang ganti baju? Menonton JAV dengan kualitas suara _Digital Surround Sound_ terbaru? Atau jangan-jangan benda itu adalah sebuah _mother computer _sistem keamanan global macam _Skynet_ di film _Terminator 3_? Dicobanya untuk meminta penjelasan pada Margareth akan tetapi wanita itu telah hilang dari sisinya (sebenarnya ke WC sebentar). Dilihatnya sosok Theo, yang ada malah pria itu menyunggingkan senyum aneh yang mengingatkan Souji pada aib masa kecilnya dulu dimana ciuman pertamanya direnggut secara mengenaskan oleh seorang _okama_ yang bekerja di salon sebelah rumah.

"Perkenalkan mesin terbaruku, _Igor's Eye _!" seru Igor narsis sambil menunjuk bangga benda aneh bin ajaib tersebut sambil diiringi efek suara unik Theo yang begitu uniknya sampai-sampai membuat Souji teringat akan figur Doraemon saat memperkenalkan alat baru pada Nobita.

"Oooooo... jadi ini yang mau kau kenalkan padaku?"

Igor mengangguk puas, membuat Souji memandangi alat itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya meletakkan cangkir teh bercorak kucingnya karena teringat akan ucapan Margareth sebelum ia menjejakkan di tempat "Terkutuk" itu.

.

"_Berhubungan dengan masa depan..."_

_._

Jangan-jangan! Seakan menyadari sesuatu yang krusial, mata sang pemuda itu terbelalak.

"Igor..." ujarnya dengan gugup, "Jangan katakan...ini..."

"Ya...benar sekali..." jawab Igor ambisius. Ia kini lebih tampak seperti Dr. Frankenstein, "Benda ini adalah buah karya penelitianku selama dua puluh tahun! Sebuah kemajuan di bidang Astronomi! Dimana dengan kemampuannya, kita bisa melihat masa yang akan datang dengan pasti!" Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia lalu menunjuk pemuda afro bernama Souji di depannya dengan penuh percaya diri terlepas apakah ia sudah memakai _Axe_ atau belum, "Dan kau! Kau memiliki masa depan yang harus kuberitahukan padamu sekarang! Beruntunglah kau sebab semuanya akan dibahas secara tuntas dan tajam setajam silet!"

Souji terdiam.

"KAU PAHAM!" Teriak Igor dengan gaya posesifnya yang tidak biasa dan begitu intimidatif khas seorang _Hooligan_ yang siap mengamuk kalau Tim favoritnya kalah.

Sadar jika menolakSouji hanya bisa mengangguk sementara kedua tangan renta itu menggapai sebuah remote dari sakunya, memutarnya bak sepucuk pistol dan berputar dengan lincah bagaikan Michael Jackson. Dengan gerak _Moonwalk_-nya, sang kakek menekan tombol on dan layar monitor-pun memperlihatkan cahayanya yang terang bertuliskan _COLOMBIA PICTURE _layaknya sebuah film _box office _yang senantiasa masuk nominasi _Academy Awards _ meninggalkan sosok Souji yang terpana mengamati segala hal yang terpampang di depannya.

.

_Aku?_

_Di masa depan?_

_Seperti apa jadinya?_

_._

_**-TBC-**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Author Sez :**

**Akhirnyaaaa chapter ini selesai juga dengan penuh perjuangan yang begitu garing tanpa mutu! YEAHH! -ditimpuk- Makasih banget buat yang sudah sudi memberikan review2 sehingga chapter gila ini bisa selesai. Dan...buat Salary Dam, saia janji KanKo-nya akan saia tampilkan di 2-3 chapt berikutnya! PASTI!**

**TILL THE NEXT CHAPT!**

**Note : **

**- Text asli dari ucapan Maximus Decimus Meridius di film Gladiator itu aslinya kayak gini:**

**.**

"_**My name is Maximus Decimus Meridius, commander of the Armies of the North, General of the Felix Legions, loyal servant to the true emperor, Marcus Aurelius. Father to a murdered son, husband to a murdered wife. And I will have my vengeance, in this life or the next."**_

_**.**_

**- Mo taw lagu ostnya film Rocky Balboa seperti apa? Mbak Youtube bisa membantu^^**

**- Pablo Escobar adalah seorang bandar narkoba terbesar di dunia asal Kolombia yang begitu kayanya sampai-sampai pernah dinobatkan sebagai orang terkaya no.5 di dunia. Tewas dalam baku tembak dengan aparat kepolisian Kolombia dengan 300 luka tembakan.**

**p.s. : ada yang tahu dari mana asal tea set yang dibawa Igor dan cangkir siapa yang dipakai Souji disini^^?**

**.  
**

**Review Please**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	6. Bab 5 : Prelude To The Future

**Once Upon A Time In Inaba**

**Author's note: lanjutan dari fic terabal yang sangat garing ndak lucu...**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: Selamat datang di masa depan...**

**Category: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 sepenuhnya adalah milik ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

.

BAB 5

PRELUDE TO THE FUTURE

.

"TRETETETETETTTT"

Alunan suara terompet yang khas berkumandang ke segala penjuru ketika layar monitor _Igor's Eyes_ mulai menampilkan gambar logo perusahaan _20__th__ Century Fox, _menggantikan pemandangan putih kosong yang semula ada. Semua itu kira-kira berlangsung selama 3 menit dan layar kembali mengganti tampilannya menjadi gelap beberapa detik kemudian.

"Lho, kok malah ada 20th Century Fox-nya?" Tanya Souji pada Igor yang berdiri dengan penuh kebanggaan memandangi hasil kerjanya yang kini akhirnya bisa 'tayang perdana'. "Alatnya ini benar apa nggak, sih?"

Melihat dari bunyi pertanyaan Souji, kita bisa segera memikirkan dengan mudah apa yang terlintas dalam pikirannya saat menatap lambang yang demikian muncul menghiasi layar kaca yang konon katanya bisa menerawang masa depan secara _live_ layaknya sebuah siaran langsung pertandingan Liga Inggris antara Manchester United kontra Arsenal. Ia bimbang dan ia sangsi. Bagaimanapun juga penayangan masa depan seseorang itu rasa-rasanya sangatlah irasional. Jangan-jangan ia akan dihadapkan pada episode baru serial kartun _Family Guy_ ketimbang diberikan suguhan penerawangan yang dijanjikan. Ia butuh penjelasan.

Dan penjelasan itu diberikan sesuai dengan kehendak Souji dengan sebuah pernyataan bernada mantap dalam sebuah konferensi pers kilat tanpa mike dan tanpa wartawan.

"Tidak!"

Sudah kuduga.

"Maksudku, tidak mungkin ada sebuah kesalahan!" tegas Igor, "Aku sudah melakukan percobaan dengan menerawang seluruh kehidupan masa depan para tamuku di mesin ini, mulai dari siapa pasangan hidupnya di masa depan, bagaimana keadaan ekonominya, sosialnya bahkan termasuk pada pertanyaan paling krusial terkait tanggal kematian mereka..." Kakek tua itu lalu menunduk, "Akan tetapi kuberitahu saja padamu bahwa dari semua tamuku yang pernah kemari, cuma kau yang masa depannya paling mengenaskan..."

"M-mengenaskan? A-Apa maksudmu?" mendengar ucapan bertema negatif itu tentu saja membuat seorang Souji Seta, seorang pemuda yang selama ini tampil sempurna dari urusan mata pelajaran, ekonomi hingga percintaan (soal bagaimana ia memilih Hanako itu bisa dijelaskan nanti) itu bereaksi keras. Kedua matanya membulat, melotot karena merasa tersinggung sementara tangan kanannya terkepal seakan menunggu tumbal bogem mentahnya yang terkenal sakti sesakti Kenshiro dalam serial _Hokuto no Ken _(di Indonesia nama kerennya adalah Tinju Bintang Utara). Urat-uratnya menegang sebagaimana otot bisep dan trisep lengannya berkontraksi satu dengan yang lain. Tinggal diberikan sebuah spanduk, ikat kepala dan toa... maka Souji sudah siap untuk menggelar aksi unjuk rasa.

"Tonton sajalah...aku malas menceritakannya padamu..."

"Tapi!"

BUUMM!

Belum sempat Souji mengajukan permohonan, sebuah suara dentuman melesat keluar dari empat buah _sound system_ ruangan. Mengguncang tempat bewarna dominan biru itu dengan sebuah suara yang dapat membuat anak bayi berhenti menangis sekaligus pada saat yang sama dapat membuat pemabuk tersentak dan menghabiskan malamnya di saluran got dekat rumah. Sebuah lambang _Warner Bros_ muncul di depan layar yang kembali menghitam, mengalihkan perhatian sang _banchou_ dari segala pikirannya yang berdebat dengan Igor. Theo menghilang untuk menyajikan sekantung _pop corn _instan sementara Margareth telah kembali dari WC sambil membawa seember es batu usai sebelumnya melakukan update status _Facebook_ dan _Twitter_-nya.

.

_Nonton film bareng Boss, Souji dan Theo...Sedap!_

_._

Layar kemudian kembali bergulir. Masih dalam nuansa gelap yang mendominasi. Gambar _Warner Bros_ lalu berganti layaknya sebuah _slide show power point_ dari satu lambang ke lambang yang lain. Dimulai dari _Legendary Pictures_ dan diakhiri dengan _Virtual Studio._ Souji yang kembali terkesima akhirnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa melongo selagi mesin tersebut mulai menunjukkan kemampuan lainnya untuk mematikan lampu agar keadaan ruangan semakin tampak menyerupai bioskop layar tancap yang biasa ditonton olehnya dan Nanako jika Doujima tidak kunjung pulang.

"Apa yang akan keluar memangnya?"

Dengan rasa antusias merasakan mesin ini bekerja menampilkan masa depan. Pemuda berambut perak itu kembali menoleh pada sosok Margareth yang sudah kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Ia tampak tak kalah kagum dengannya—tanda jika Margareth tidak pernah melihat kinerja alat itu.

"Silahkan es-nya..." ujar Margareth menawarkan benda yang dibawanya sementara kedua matanya yang kuning terus tersita pada sosok layar hitam yang serba misterius dan penuh kejutan.

"Ah, tidak usah..." jawab Souji yang menolak secara haus.

"Silahkan makanan_ -_nya..."

Suara Theo mendadak datang dari belakang bagaikan fenomena _poltergeist_ bersamaan dengan sebuah suguhan sekantung besar makanan wajib bioskop yang bernama _pop corn _(karena tidak mungkin juga kita makan kangkung _hotplate_ di sana, bukan?).

"Terima kasih..."

"Kreteknya, Pak. Asli dari Malang..."

Puas dengan suguhan makanan yang disambut hangat dalam konferensi tingkat tinggi, Theo selaku bagian dari negara penyelenggara segera menyuguhi Souji benda suci yang menurut sebagian pria haram hukumnya jika ditolak serta pamali jika tidak dihisap. Benda itu ibarat dewi Venus pengisi kekosongan hati saat ditinggal kekasih dan laksana air di padang gurun yang gersang. Mengenang benda itu, Souji bahkan masih mengingat jelas petuah bijak pamannya yang baik. Katanya :

.

"Nanako boleh saja minggat dari rumah. Istriku boleh saja meninggalkanku sebatang kara. Yang penting, selama ada benda ini... hidupku akan tetap _Livin La Vida Loca."_

_._

Meskipun demikian, layaknya anak alim yang rajin ke kuil tiga kali sehari, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Souji bukanlah pemakai benda itu. Ia masih ingat benar wejangan-wejangan suci mendiang gurunya dulu yang bernama Kinshiiro Morooka (alias King Moron).

.

Wahai kalian anak-anak tak berguna pemupus masa depan bangsa!

Ingat!

Menghisap kretek adalah nikmat dunia yang paling utama!

Surga dunia pasti kita raih!

Dan gigi kalian pasti akan jadi seksi seperti gigi saya!

.

Hasilnya? Pasti sudah jelas. Ia bukanlah pengagum mendiang gurunya. Sekalipun ia tahu jika Morooka itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan (konon katanya dia pernah menjadi pacar Beyonce selama setahun), fakta bahwa Souji adalah seorang pengagum sosok Robert De Niro itu bukanlah sebatas isapan jempol belaka. Baginya kretek bukanlah level tempatnya berada sekarang. Baginya kretek hanyalah sarana pelarian! Kretek hanya untuk para pecundang! Jika kau ingin jadi pria hebat...jawabannya bukan terletak pada berapa bungkus kretek yang kau hisap dan berapa bungkus Marlboro yang kau hirup melainkan ada pada berapa banyak rokok tingwe yang bisa kau lahap dalam sehari (percaya atau tidak, Souji sudah berhasil mempengaruhi Yosuke dan Teddie dalam hal ini).

Sehingga sebagai akhir dari segala pemikiran Souji tentang rokok tersebut, dengan merujuk pada nasihat Nietzche dalam buku _Twilight Idols_. Ini adalah saat dimana ia harus bersifat keras dengan berkata "Tidak!" dalam volume maxi sehingga membuat Theo melotot dan Margareth terbatuk-batuk karena tersedak.

"Saya bukan (hanya) seorang perokok (tingwe)...maaf. "

"Ohh..."

Kecewa, Theo segera mohon diri...meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam duka nestapa laksana Timnas Italia setelah ditekuk Timnas Serbia di _World Cup_ 2010 silam. Tak ada lagi raut wajah yang seolah berkata, "Udah, nyet! Hisap saja rokoknya! Nggak apa-apa kok!" melainkan kondisi yang serupa judul sebuah film legendaris bernama _Gone With The Wind._

Sementara itu,

Waktu terus berjalan.

Ibarat pesawat terbang yang hendak lepas landas, prosesor _Igor's Eye_ terus melaksanakan tugasnya dengan putaran arus listrik tingkat tinggi, membuat partikel gambar monitor yang pada dasarnya bersumber pada pixel-pixel kecil terus bergulir dari gelap menjadi terang, dari terang menjadi gelap kembali. Begitu seterusnya hingga saat dimana mesin itu telah mencapai tahap mesin V8, suaranya sudah serupa dengan mobil Lamborghini Murchielago SV yang mengamuk di arena adu banteng.

Apa yang kira-kira akan muncul?

Souji masih mengira-ngira dan mengkalkulasi semua harapan yang ada dalam bentuk matrix matematika di benaknya. Mungkinkah maksud Igor adalah bahwa ia akan menjadi seorang Diktator hebat macam Augusto Pinochet Ugarte dari Chile? atau apakah ia akan menjadi seorang gembong teroris Internasional macam Osama bin Laden di kemudian hari?

Ia masih menunggu.

Apapun hasilnya, terlepas dari kemungkinan yang muncul adalah gambar dirinya yang menjadi gembong mafia, teroris atau perompak. Ia harus siap untuk segalanya. Mulai dari hitungan mundur 0, 1, 2 dan 3.

Dan...

_Welcome To The Future..._

_ ..._

_ .._

Pertunjukan dimulai

.

**.**

_**-TBC-**_

**.**

**

* * *

**

**The Author's Sez :**

**Tadinya mau saya gabung tapi mengingat tayangan masa depan dan masa sekarang itu adalah hal yang terpisah, maka saya bagi jadi bagian pembukaan, tengah dan akhir. Jadi maap kalo saia masih belum bisa memenuhi janji sebelumnya m(_ _)m.**

**Lalu buat Tetsu : Hmm, sebenernya asal tea set itu bukan dari mereka. Tapi dari ruang musik sekolah Sakuragaoka yang terkenal dengan klub Light Musicnya (well, setidaknya itu yang saya tangkap dari manganya hehehe). Yep! Semua tea set itu asalnya dari manga/anime K-On!  
**

**Beberapa note:**

**- Rokok tingwe : singkatan dari rokok _linting wae_ alias rokok yang dilinting sendiri (cukup sedia tembakau kering sebungkus dan beberapa lembar kertas kecil, mau rokok ambil kertas, ambil tembakau sesuai selera, linting dan hisap)**

**- Lagu Livin La Vida Loca memang kita kenal sebagai lagu populernya Ricky Martin, tetapi kalo diartikan judulnya adalah sebagai berikut :**

**.**

**Hidup bagaikan di surga**

**.**

**At last but not least, review diharapkan, flame ditolak, kritik diterima..jadi till the next chapt dan tekanlah tombol dibawah sebelum pergi :ngakak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	7. Bab 6 :The First Sight Of Future

**Once Upon A Time In Inaba**

**Author's note: lanjutan dari fic terabal yang sangat garing ndak lucu...**

**Rated : T**

**Summary: Bagaimana jika masa depan yang ada adalah seperti ini...**

**Category: Humor/Romance**

**Disclaimer: PERSONA 4 sepenuhnya adalah milik ATLUS**

**

* * *

**

_._

BAB 6

THE FIRST SIGHT OF FUTURE

.

_Tokyo_

_Tahun 2020_

_(8 tahun kemudian)_

_._

"_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_May be in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star"_

_._

Suara seorang pria berbadan kurus dengan perawakan sedang terdengar begitu nyaring saat menyanyikan lagu Umbrella dengan penuh semangat. Dengan melupakan siraman air pancuran yang membasahi dirinya, ia menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke kiri dan kanan sementara tangan kanannya sibuk memutar-mutar gayung seolah-olah alat itu adalah sebuah payung hitam yang panjang.

.

"_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share"_

_._

Dalam dirinya saat itu, pria bertindak seolah bukan dirinya. Ia adalah Rihanna, seorang penyanyi tenar yang merupakan idolanya sejak masih duduk di bangku SMA dulu. Sosok penyanyi yang selalu ia _download_ lagu-lagunya. Juga sebuah sosok yang posternya senantiasa memenuhi dinding kamarnya. Cobalah kau bertanya padanya siapa wanita yang sering menghiasi mimpinya dengan kenangan manis. Pasti kau akan mendapati nama Rihanna di posisi kedua setelah nama pacarnya sementara nama mantannya berada di daftar urutan paling bawah.

.

_Because_

_._

Kini, seiring dengan terucapkannya bagian menjelang refrain yang menggema ke segala sudut kamar basah tersebut. Sang pria telah sampai pada tahap yang paling krusial. Suaranya yang tadinya mirip Justin Timberlake telah berevolusi menjadi serupa dengan Freddie Mercury saat menyanyikan lagu _Somebody To Love._ Semakin meninggi dan meninggi, begitu tingginya sampai-sampai jangkauan oktaf milik Luciano Pavarotti pasti kalah dibandingkan dirinya sekarang. Tariannya sendiri bahkan sudah tiba pada tahap dimana ia menggerayangi dirinya sendiri.

.

_When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be a friend_

_Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

.

Seiring dengan suaranya yang semakin meninggi, ia membasuh rambut peraknya yang masih berlumur shampo _Clear for Men_ dengan begitu elegan. Membuat busa-busa putih yang menutupinya jatuh tertarik gravitasi mencium lantai keramik kasar secara perlahan ...perlahan ...sebelum akhirnya terdiam tak berdaya menyongsong derasnya air pembuangan yang mengantar kumpulan gelembung putih tersebut pada lubang saringan got kuningan yang kelam. Sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan keadaan hati sang pemuda memang. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Yang perlu kita pahami adalah bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang bersejarah bagi sang pemuda. Hari dimana ia bisa merasakan betapa indahnya jerih payah selama 4 tahun kuliah di Gakushin, hari dimana pada saat yang sama membuat namanya sedikit lebih panjang dua kata; dari yang semula hanya tertulis :

.

Souji Seta

.

Menjadi :

.

Souji Seta, S.E.

Itu saja, tidak kurang...tidak juga lebih.

Hingga,

Semua keanehan 'nista' itu terpaksa harus dihentikan oleh sebuah gedoran keras dengan tingkat kebrutalan yang tinggi. Membuat Souji yang sedianya berlenggak lenggok kemayu jadi terkesiap mirip pemuda bebas yang kalap karena tempat mangkalnya disantroni petugas.

BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!

"Big Bro! Keluar! Ada yang mencarimu!"

_ "_Suruh tunggu sebentar, Nanako!" Teriak Souji sembari bergegas menyelesaikan mandinya. Itu adalah gedoran kelima sejak ia berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan lama-lama! Kamu sudah lebih dari satu jam di dalam!"

"Iya-iya, aku tahu, Nanako! Sabar!"

"Kalau nggak selesai juga, aku masuk nih!" seru Nanako dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam. Berharap agar sang kakak tahu sudah berapa lama ia berada di dalam. Ia lalu mulai memutar gagang pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

KLOTAK!KLOTAK!

"Hei!"

Kesal gangguan tidak kunjung berhenti, Souji lalu mematikan pancuran dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu sedikit. Menunjukkan wajah kusut yang masih basah pada sesosok gadis cantik dengan kisaran usia sekitar 13 tahun di depannya sebelum dilanjutkan dengan sebuah kalimat bernada senewen.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Nanako..."

"Makannya cepat keluar! Aku mau pakai WC-nya tahu!" seru Nanako tidak sabar, "Kalau nggak, foto Big Bro lagi berpakaian mirip Lady Gaga bakal aku kasih lihat ke Hanako-san "

"A-apa?" Mendengar ucapan dengan nada yang sedikit mengancam entah kenapa malah membuat Souji merinding. Apalagi ketika ia mendengar kalimat final dari adik tersayangnya itu yang lebih mirip vonis akhir Hakim Bao untuk membawakan alat penggal berbentuk anjing ke depan mukanya.

"Kira-kira ekspresi mukanya seperti apa ya?" Sadar jika posisinya berada di atas angin, Nanako terus memanfaatkan peluang yang ada dengan teknik negosiasinya, "Pasti nggak lama kemudian dia bakalan nangis oeek oeek, nggak nyangka kalau Souji tersayangnya punya kelainan. Terus paling-paling sesudahnya big bro jadi perkedel karena ditiban sama dia."

Oh, _Man_!

Ingin rasanya Souji mengutuk dirinya karena membiarkan rahasianya jatuh ke tangan sepupunya itu. Di saat – saat seperti inilah terkadang ia berharap bisa memiliki kemampuan sakti seperti Damien Thorn, sang putra setan dalam _The Omen_...atau paling tidak...seperti sosok Michael Corleone dalam _Godfather part 2_ yang tak segan menghabisi kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ia lalu kembali melihat sang sepupu dengan kedua matanya.

Tapi apa daya, nasib manis tidak selalu menghampiri dirinya. Semakin dipikir, ia justru semakin dibuat tak berdaya menghadapi kenyataan. Ia bukanlah sosok istimewa kecuali seorang Souji Seta—seorang manusia biasa yang bahkan tidak memiliki suatu _privelege_ untuk memasuki wilayah kekuasaan dewa macam warung remang-remang di _Kabuki-cho_ dan sekalipun ia seringkali dijuluki _banchou, _ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bergabung dengan kelompok _bosozoku _yang diidam-idamkannya sejak dulu (kalau tidak salah nama kelompoknya itu _Rosy Life Riders_).

Dan kini, kesadaran dirinya sebagai manusia biasa semakin terusik dengan desakan iblis berbadan manusia di depannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Gimana?"

"O-oke, sebentar...aku pakai handuk dulu..."

Sebelum akhirnya segalanya selesai dengan kekalahan. Pesta harus dihentikan, dan waktunya kembali pada realitas dunia dimana satu hari berdurasi dua puluh empat jam sebagaimana layaknya bumi berotasi menghasilkan siang malam yang monoton tanpa jeda dalam rotasi. Nyanyian punah, goyangan-pun binasa. Dengan hati yang mendongkol bercampur dengan sumpah serapah, Souji lalu mengakhiri semuanya dengan sikap yang normal layaknya para koruptor yang mendadak sakit akibat terlalu banyak menjalani proses persidangan yang penuh dengan lika-liku tanda tanya.

"Sudah, puas?" Tanyanya kesal pada Nanako sekali lagi, kali ini dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar menampilkan sosok polos dirinya yang hanya berbalut handuk sebagai pengganti celana.

"Bagus!" jawab Nanako, "Sekarang cepat pakaian...sudah ditunggu tuh!"

"Iya-iya...aku tahu..."

.

Berandalan pemakan upil ini...

.

Lalu Souji berlalu.

Masih dengan hati yang berat.

Masih dengan hati yang mendongkol. Gusar terbakar amarah sebab ritual sucinya malam itu telah diganggu oleh seorang pemudi bebas dengan penuh kedurjanaan, padahal 'setor' malam juga belum dilakukannya.

.

Terpaksa pinjam kos-kosannya Yosuke nanti

.

Langkah kakinya terdengar keras saat meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, membiarkan Nanako menaklukkan wilayahnya dengan penuh kemenangan layaknya tentara Perancis berarak-arakan melintasi _Arc The Triomphe _yang agung pada zaman Kaisar Napoleon Bonaparte. Ia lalu tanpa basa-basi segera berlalu melintasi dapur, ruang makan dan ruang tamu untuk mencapai tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua tempat kamarnya berada.

.

Manusia memang cepat berubah

Padahal dulu waktu masih kecil begitu lucu

Sedikit-sedikit bilang Big Bro, Big Bro

Eh! Sekarang...

.

Ia lalu membuang nafas panjang. Kalau saja ia bisa mencegah pergaulan sepupunya dengan seorang bocah ingusan bernama Ken Amada, pastilah Nanako akan tetap tampil polos menggemaskan. Ia tidak akan dikenalkan oleh hal-hal aneh macam paham Machiavellianisme_, _Bohemianisme dan satirisme milik Voltaire. Ia pasti akan jadi manusia yang positif! Yang akan melakukan apapun yang ia suruh sekalipun tidak suka. Ya! Seorang _Yamato Nadeshiko _yang hebat! Pewaris sejati semangat _Nippon_ sebagaimana yang dikumandangkan oleh mendiang Kaisar Hirohito dengan nama _Bushido_. Bukannya seorang gadis bandel tukang dugem sebulan tiga kali di pinggir sawah.

KLEK!

Pintu kamarnya lalu terbuka saat tangan kanannya menekan handle pintu bewarna kuning di dekatnya dengan pelan, menampilkan keadaan di dalamnya yang cukup unik. Berbeda dengan kamar pria yang pada umumnya begitu identik dengan kata 'berantakan', kamar Souji Seta begitu rapi dengan segala sesuatunya telah diatur dengan sedemikian rupa ibarat kamar _Deluxe _sebuah hotel berbintang. Tak ada baju yang bergelimpangan, tak ada pula sampah yang berceceran, paling-paling hanya sedikit bubuk tembakau rokok _tingwe_-nya yang tertinggal mengotori meja belajarnya yang penuh dengan bungkusan besar berisi tembakau kering. Poster-poster Rihanna dan Jennifer Lopez menghiasi dinding di atas tempat tidurnya bak sebuah lukisan karya Rembrandt yang berbingkai emas sedangkan sebuah komputer menyala membawakan lagu _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_-nya Elton John via program Winamp terletak berseberangan dari kasur tidurnya yang berukuran _king size._

Tapi sayangnya ada suatu hal yang ia tidak sadari, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya terlanjur telat untuk disadari.

Ia telah ditunggu.

Bukan di ruang tamu...

Tetapi di kamar itu.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa Big Bro! Naoto-san dan Chie-san sudah menantimu di kamar!" Sebuah suara melayang dari bawah di waktu yang salah.

Alhasil, wajah Souji dibuat semerah kepiting rebus sesudahnya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**The Author's Sez :**

**Akhirnya diupdet juga setelah sekian lama buntu ide dan banyak kerjaan. Pertama-tama saya ucapkan sori jika crita ini makin tak karuan dan makin susah dimengerti serta makin inkonsisten :ngakak. **

**Lalu soal pin BB-nya Margareth...mungkin...lebih baik tanya langsung ke orangnya wkwkwkwk -dibejek-**

**Dan akhir kata seperti biasa mohon masukan, ide dan inspirasi dan...'TILL THE NEXT CHAPT!**

**Note:**

**- Kabuki-cho : daerah lampu merah di kawasan Shinjuku, Tokyo, Jepang.**

**- Bosozoku : geng motornya orang Jepang (tapi pastinya tahu dunx Rosy Life Riders saya ambil dari mana hehehehe -ditabok-)**

**- Machiavellianisme : sebuah paham yang berkembang dari ajaran Niccollo Machiavelli (penulis buku Il Principle) yang mengajarkan bahwa untuk berkuasa, segala cara adalah halal untuk dilakukan  
**

**- Bohemianisme : paham yang berkembang di kalangan Eropa terkait cara pikir yang tidak lazim  
**

**- Yamato Nadeshiko : wanita Jepang yang ideal**

**- Melakukan apa yang disuruh sekalipun tidak suka : sebenernya quote ini asalnya dari satu komik...(silahkan tebak dari mana wkwkwkwk -digaplok- )**

**.**

**.**

**Sudikah anda kiranya memberi secuil review?  
**

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
